Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system and an imaging terminal. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-031370, filed Feb. 22, 2016, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
It is known that, in a digital camera system in which a control device and a plurality of digital cameras establish connections (links) via a communication network, the control device serving as a host simultaneously controls imaging operations of the plurality of digital cameras remotely (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-238020).